This invention is related to the manufacture of integrated circuits and specifically the process of fabricating discrete semiconductor islands in a substrate which are electrically isolated from each other, some of which are electrically isolated from the substrate, and some of which are electrically connected to the substrate. This invention also pertains to the resulting structure.